At present, high-speed railways and urban railway vehicles develop fast in China, and the requirements of comfort and safety for the vehicles become increasingly high. Because an air spring has an adjustable rigidity and a relatively constant low natural frequency of vibration, which can increase the ride comfort of a car, thus the air spring is widely used in a suspension device.
When a bogie of a railway train is equipped with an air spring having a low vertical rigidity, a vertical dynamics performance of the train is improved, and meanwhile, the anti-roll rigidity of the train is also decreased. When the train passes a curve, an excessive low anti-roll rigidity may cause an angle of roll of a train body to increase, and may cause the contours of the train body to exceed a gauge in a serious case, and may even threaten an overturning safety of the train. Therefore, a bogie using the air spring suspension is required to increase the anti-roll rigidity of the train, to restrict a rolling angular displacement of the train body. Installing an anti-roll device can effectively increase the anti-roll rigidity of the train and the structure is easy. Therefore, an anti-roll bar is generally used domestic and overseas, and using the anti-roll bar is an effective method.
However, there are many components on the bogie and the installation positions thereof are limited, thus the installation space for the air spring is small, which limits the damping effect of the air spring. In view of this technical problem, the solution generally used is to provide an auxiliary air chamber for the air spring on the frame, to increase the volume of the air chamber and effectively decrease the rigidity of the air spring and increase a damping thereof, thereby increasing a damping effect of the air spring.
According to the current mainstream opinion, the above problem can be solved by using a cavity of a side sill of the frame as the auxiliary air chamber of the air spring.
A structure of a typical frame of a railway train bogie is shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the typical frame of the railway train bogie, FIG. 2 is a view of FIG. 1 viewed in direction A, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the frame includes two side sills 1′ arranged at two sides of the frame and two cross beams 2′ arranged at the middle of the frame, two ends of each of the cross beams 2′ pass through the side sills 1′ and are fixed to the side sills 1′ by welding, and each of the side sills 1′ is provided with an air spring seat 3′ configured to install the air spring. The side sill 1′ has a box-shaped structure formed by jointing and welding steel plates, and an anti-roll bar seat 4′ is fixedly arranged on an inner side of the side sill 1′. A sealed auxiliary air chamber 6′ is partitioned off in an inner cavity of the side sill 1′ by two blocking plates 5′, and the auxiliary air chamber 6′ is in communication with the air spring via an air hole 7′.
The above frame structure has the following technical problems.
First, the auxiliary air chamber of the bogie frame can meet the damping requirement of a low-speed or middle-speed train, however, as the running speed of the train increases, a loading condition of a high-speed railway train (the speed can reach 500 km/h) becomes more complicated, the performance of the air spring of the bogie decreases, and a damping effect at a higher speed can not realized well.
Secondly, the conventional connection structure between the anti-roll bar seat and the frame is complicated and is not good for realizing a light weight.
In view of the defects existing in the above frame structure, the technical problem to be solved by the present application is to provide a bogie frame meeting the damping requirement of the high-speed railway train.